


Kismet (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi muses about his Achilles' Heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet (2007)

It's his eyes that always get me. They seem to burn through to my very soul and compel me to do really stupid things. Like tonight. I'm standing on the sidewalk outside 'Dementia', the hottest new dance club to open in Domino. I've already spent a pretty penny on the tight black leather pants and the shimmering crimson short sleeved shirt that looks like it's made of snake skin and fits just as close. Now, I'm forking over about a week's pay to the dumb ape they pay to be a bouncer so that he can 'look at something across the street' for about half a second so I can slip in. This had better be worth the two weeks of ramen I'm going to be eating.

While I wait for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, I think back to the conversation I'd overheard that afternoon, just before we returned to classes after lunch. Otogi had been riding Kaiba about the latest report the rag tabloids had made about him rather unceremoniously dumping his 'date' and then going off clubbing with someone else. I had expected Moneybags to either ignore him (as he so often did), or to make some snide remark about Ponytail's own habits, but my jaw nearly hit the fucking floor when Kaiba turned to him with a smirk and said, "They get one chance to impress me. If they can't kiss worth a shit, they're not worth my time." Then I happened to catch a glimpse of those gorgeous sapphire eyes, and all rational thought was gone. The only thing running through my mind was catching him and proving myself.

Approaching the bar, I snort in self-righteous disgust as I look at all the pretentiously slutty chicks drinking their Cosmos and Appletinis, trying to look coy, all the while pressing their tits and asses against anything that happens to look even remotely interested. Rolling my eyes, I buy myself a few overpriced shots of Stoli, figuring that for what it cost me to get in here, I might as well enjoy myself. Finally, I decide to go dance, and I freeze at what I see in front of me. Kaiba's in the middle of the floor, and he's got some drop-dead gorgeous brunet in his arms. As he moves to the beat, looking like sex incarnate in those shimmery black PVC pants and the matching three-quarter length coat, I watch him like some kind of ravenous animal. My heart quickens, only to be replaced by an irrational flash of jealousy when I see him tip the other's head back, his fingers threading through those thick locks as he kisses his partner. After the briefest moment, Kaiba's eyes blink open and then he pushes the other away, his lips curving down slightly. His gaze shifts away from the leggy male, and I gasp when I realize that he's staring intently back at me. It's now that I notice the electric blue silk shirt peeking out from beneath his jacket, and I realize how it highlights the sapphire of his eyes, making them seem to glow in the dim lighting. My groin throbs as he gets this smug smirk on his face, and as he slowly prowls toward me, I barely manage to bite back the moan that threatens to escape when I catch the scent of his cologne.

"So...you finally came, ne?" he murmurs, his eyes seeming to peer straight into my soul. "Took you long enough." I can't move, can't speak; I can barely breathe, and even that becomes questionable when he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I let out a soft gasp as his arms snake around my waist, and my worry about him feeling how hard I am dies away when a similar hardness presses against my thigh. "Hn, glad to know I wasn't wrong in my assumption," he purrs in my ear, his tongue lightly tracing around the shell. 

My hands grab onto his shoulders, and I whimper wantonly, almost ready to come in my pants just from that single touch alone. I peer up at him through half-lidded eyes, my gaze flicking down to his lips and then back to that intense blue. The next thing I know, Kaiba's mouth is against mine, and I moan needily against the velvety softness, willingly parting my lips to accept his questing tongue. A spark of electricity shoots through my body at that, starbursts exploding behind my eyes as the two of us battle heatedly for control. After what seems like an eternity, I finally cede, melting against his form and lightly grinding against his hips.

Finally, he pulls away, and he just stares at me, lightly running his tongue along his upper teeth. I'm not sure what to think until he kisses me harshly once more, and then murmurs erotically in my ear, "God, I want you." I think I manage to nod against him, because the next thing I know, I'm being dragged across the dance floor toward the bathroom, my hand caught in his iron grip. Once inside, he flicks the thumb-lock and then presses me up against the counter, his lips making a meal of my throat as his fingers deftly undo the buttons of my shirt. I try to do the same to him, but he swats my hands away with a low growl. Working the love bite he's making on my collarbone, he finds the fastener to my pants and quickly thumbs it open, pushing the leather down to my knees.

I hiss in pleasure as my cock springs free, and as I drop my head back to give him more room, I think I make some pathetically needy plea to him. Kaiba purrs in reply to that, turning me around to face the mirror as he drops to his knees behind me. I feel his hands on my ass, and the next thing I know, I cry out as I feel his tongue pressed up against me, lightly circling the ring and then probing inside. It isn't long before I'm writhing and mewling like a bitch in heat, and as he stands up, I can feel that hard bulge against me. He reaches around and starts to stroke me, and I try to do everything I can to keep from coming. It's a wasted effort because not thirty seconds later, I'm wailing his name as I explode into his fist.

Kaiba seems pleased by this, because once I'm done, he chuckles softly, and I can see that he's undoing his pants, using my seed to coat his shaft. He nudges my feet a little farther apart, and as I feel the tip of his cock starting to press into me, he whispers, "I want you to watch us in the mirror."

I bite my lip slightly as he fills me with that massive rod of his, but the pain doesn't last, and I push back against him, a feral groan falling from my lips as he fully sheaths himself. I try to reach for him, to touch him, but he grabs my hands and pins them against the counter with his own, his upper body pressed flush against me as he begins to thrust, the movements hard, quick and deep. My own cock springs back to life as he fucks me, and as I catch sight of those dark, sensual sapphire eyes in the mirror, I moan hungrily, starting to move counterpoint to him, making him penetrate me deeper.

Kaiba nuzzles my neck, slowly licking up to my ear and nipping at my earlobe, and I can feel his carnal growl vibrate through my entire body. I shudder involuntarily, feeling the familiar tightening in my belly. "Oh God," I rasp, trying futilely to pull my hands free so I can touch him, my desire spiralling even higher when I'm denied. A couple thrusts later, and I'm once again crying out his name, my cock jerking spastically as I come all over the mirror in front of us.

"Gorgeous," he purrs, and seconds later, his entire body tenses and he bites down on my shoulder. I feel the warm heat deep inside of me, and sated, I can't help but sag back against him. Finally, he releases my hands as his arms move to wrap around my waist, and I feel the soft press of lips against my neck. "So," he begins, "You'll meet me here tomorrow night, ne? Saturday night is always the best night."

Fuck. There's no way I can afford to come here again - not unless I want to live on the street. "Kaib', I don't know... I can't -"

He cuts me off. "Firstly, it wasn't a request; I'll pick you up at eight. Second, it's Seto." His expression is serious, his eyes unwavering.

I look into the come-slicked mirror and meet his gaze. With a smile, I nod. "Ok, Seto." I never could say no to those eyes.


End file.
